what legacy left
by Diamarisanz
Summary: Avaloran twins Andrea and Eduardo return to Auradon and meet the newly arrived VK's. Scarlet, Galen and Adrienne were given the chance to start over. Two out of the three take a chance at good, while the third causes some turmoil that will bring up old wounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Spanish translations:**

 **tia: aunt**

 **Ma: abrreiviation of mama**

 **mija (mi hija): mi daughter**

 **mano: short version of hermano (brother)**

 **estoy orgullosa de los dos: I'm proud of you two**

The light breeze was warm as it blew through Andrea's long brown hair. It had slight curls and was loose around her shoulders. She was standing on her balcony gazing at her family's city. From there she could view the square, market, and port. Andrea Nuñez Castillo is the princess of Avalor and second eldest child to Queen Elena and King Gabriel. Her twin brother, Eduardo was heir to the throne and would become king. They were both sixteen and were perfect blends of their parents. Having their mother's curled hair, their father's chocolate brown eyes. Growing up the twins had picked up key components of their personalities and morals.

Andrea's mother Elena was sixteen when Shuriki, a sorceress murdered her parents and took over Avalor for 46 years. During this time, Elena had been trapped in an enchanted amulet. One day Elena had been free by a princess and the grandson of Avalor's former royal wizard. With the help of her family and friends, she was able to take back the kingdom and start her rule as crown princess. It wasn't until Elena was eighteen that she would officially defeat Shuriki and feel at peace. For years she had many adventures full of magic and dangers with her family, Andrea's father, and two friends. Mateo was the grandson of a wizard and had helped free Elena. He was the current royal wizard. Naomi was the captain of the navy fleet. As for Andrea's father Gabe, he had become Captain of the royal guard when he was just nineteen. After a few years after Andrea's parents got married.

"Andrea?" she turned to see her Tia Isabel. "Hola Tia!" Andrea walked towards her aunt and gave her a hug.

Isabel's signature color was blue. Today she was wearing a dark blue dress with golden embroidery. Her hair was braided in a crown around her head.

"Are you ready to go?" Andrea smoothed her red skirt. It wasn't very short, a finger or two above her knees. She was wearing a sky-blue blouse with a small golden A embroidered in the small pocket, a light gray cardigan sweater, and flats.

"Si tia. It's been a while since we left school in Auradon. We've missed so much!" Her aunt smiled.

"Well, let's go downstairs and meet with everyone else. You'll be gone for a few months. I'm sure your mama and papa won't let you and Eduardo leave." She said with a laugh.

Andrea shook her head. "Nope! No going back, they let us, now we have to go!" she said with a laugh.

"Ay, I just hope Gabe doesn't start the waterworks."

Andrea laughed as she shut her door and they started to walk down the hall.

 _I wonder what the Isle kids will be like._ Andrea thought as the descended the stairs. _Lonnie wrote that they had changed, and another group would be coming soon. I wonder what they're like._

Her thoughts vanished the instant she saw her family. Everyone had come to wish the twins well in their next semester of school. Well nearly everyone. Julian and Alicia had left for Avalor academy.

Of course, her parents were there. Her Mother was fussing over Eduardo's messy and curly hair.

"Ma, I'm fine." "Just let me finish." she insisted as she combed his locks to the side. Her brother only smiled at their mother. Their father was holding their six-year-old sister, Belen.

To his side was Cesar, their 10-year-old brother. Behind her father was her uncle Estevan, aunt Naomi and uncle Mateo.

Her father turned and saw her at the end of the steps. He started to walk towards her.

"Mija, do you really have to go?" He asked with a frown and a slight pout. Belen giggled. "Papi, you said that Andrea and Eduardo are ready to go back. You promised them."

Andrea gave a smirk. "That you did papá." Gabe made a face. "I don't remember that."

Andrea gave a smile. "I'll miss you too papá". Her father gave her a tight hug. Forgetting Belen was still in his arms.

"Papí!" she squealed. Andrea laughed, covering her sister's face with kisses.

"We want to be included too," Cesar said with a huff. Their mother laughed ruffling his hair. Eduardo gave him a pat on the back.

"Come on mano, don't tell me you want to join the hug fest." Gabe laughed. "Come here. All of you." their family had a group hug that was followed by Belen's giggles. Elena kissed the twin's foreheads.

"Estoy orgullosa de los dos." "Gracias Ma." they said in unison.

 _I hope this semester goes well...what will Auradon prep be like now with kids from the isle?_

Adrienne sat on a cold metal rail connected to the wall outside her window. Her raven black hair was in a messy side braid and her gray eyes were in a trance. Bypassers would think that she was looking at streets and buildings. But her eyes were focused beyond that. Auradon. Apparently, the king and his advisor, Evie had thought she and three others would benefit from a new life. _The brat._ She thought. She couldn't help but feel rage towards Mal and her friends. Adrienne had heard rumors that Uma, had managed to go to Auradon and disappeared. That had been about three weeks ago. _For all, we know they could be planning on killing us._

Her thoughts were disturbed by her mother's voice.

"Adrienne! Come here!" Adrienne groaned and turned to go through her window. Her black worn ankle boots making a thud and she stepped in. Her mother was standing in the middle of the room.

Her dull green eyes staring at her with no interest. "Do you know who else will be going to Auradon?"

Adrienne crossed her arms. "Gothel's kid, Galen, and Scar and Zira's daughter Scarlet." She replied in a bored tone.

"Hmm." was all her mother replied. Shuriki turned her back to Adrienne. "Make them your allies if you must. But remember you, and only you must get it in the end."

Adrienne rolled her eyes. "Yes, mother. But why the scepter? Wouldn't it be easier to get the wand?"

Shurki gave her a glare. "Because daughter, the wand has already been a target. No one would suspect the scepter. Bring it back to me, and we'll invade and rule both kingdoms."

"Yeah, I got it. Now if you'll excuse me I got a limo to catch." Adrienne grabbed her bag with clothes.

That was it, she didn't want anything else to tie her home, or to her mother. She started towards the door.

"Adrienne. I do hope you won't disappoint me. Not like Mal and her companions did to their parents." Adrienne didn't reply as she shut the door behind her and made her way down the stairs.

"Can you believe it Scar?" Galen asked the girl beside him. His black curls shifted and went onto his face. She gave an eye roll. Her Blonde hair circling her face.

"I'm surprised she pleaded on your behalf. Why would Rapunzel care about you?" her ears flicked.

Galen went pale. "Don't mention her name. Mother will kill us both." They were both sitting on an old sofa in Galen's house. Scarlet's parents were talking with Galen's mother in the other room.

"Please, I could eat your mom if I had the chance." Galen gawked at her. She punched his shoulder.

"Relax, G." He nodded and answered her previous question

"I don't know." The message said that Queen Rapunzel asked King Ben to bring over Galen. Scarlet's brother Kovu had done the same for her. _Some brother. He's a stranger. Mom and dad never say his name, or Vitanni's._

"Scarlet!" a woman's harsh voice called. Galen twitched.

"Yes, mother?!" Scarlet shouted back. Her mother stalked into the room. Her tail trailing behind her. Zira had short golden hair and her eyes were surrounded by black eyeliner and shadow. She dressed in a wavy long, sleeveless brown dress with golden hems.

"The limo is here. Get your stuff." Mother Gothel came in behind her and walked toward Galen who stood up. Galen had his mother's black curly hair and gray eyes. She looked at him and then her nails.

"Remember don't engage with _her_ and don't disappoint me in any way. Do whatever you want with your life but find a pretty girl. Not a blonde."

"yes, mother" was his response.

"I would hate to interrupt but I believe it's time for them to leave." Scarlet turned to see her father. She lowered her eyes.

"Yeah dad." scarlet grabbed her bag, Galen followed her lead.

"Don't do anything disappointing." Scar said to his daughter without looking at her.

"If you see your brother and sister, tell them I wished I would have been able to punish them for betraying us." His green eyes showing hatred.

Scarlet nodded. Galen put his hand on her shoulder and they went outside.

"I heard the other girl is Shuriki's kid."

"Adrienne?" "yeah her." Galen frowned.

"Why do you think they only sent for three of us?" his friend shrugged. She pulled her red hood over her wild blonde hair. The hood had holes, so her ears poked out. A man passed by with a cart and Scarlet grabbed small basket with a couple oranges. He started to protest, but Scarlet flashed her fangs at the man and he continued his way.

"Here," she said handing him the half-spoiled fruit. "Thanks."

"So, I guess you are the other two I have to bear. At least there'll be more leather among all the silk and skirts and other happy colors."

A raven-haired girl stood near the limo. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with a gray paint splatter design, a black leather jacket, black shorts, ripped fishnet tights, and black boots. She walked up to Galen and Scarlet.

"Adrienne." She said.

"Galen. This is Scarlet." Galen said pulling out his beanie from a small bag.

Adrienne gave a grin.

"Well I think we should get going." she turned and walked to the limo.

"I don't like her." "Scar, you don't like anyone." She poked his side.

"No, I'm saying she smells bad. As is I have an evil plan so join me or get out of my way, type of bad." "Oh" Scarlet groaned.

"Come on, new place, new life." "Yeah."

 _Jay and the rest have been there for about seven months, Dizzy and some other kids for a few weeks. I hope they'll help us out._ They entered the limo and were off. _Here's to a new life._

"Ben?" Mal poked her head through the door. Her boyfriend looked up from his papers. He was sitting at his desk and was wearing his blue and golden suit.

"Mal! Come in." She walked in, shutting the door behind her. "What can I do for you Lady mal?" he asked her with a smile. His girlfriend just smiled at him.

"Evie wanted to let you know that the group of Vk's you sent for are almost here." Ben stood up.

"I remember." He looked through his papers. "Let's see...Galen, Scarlet and... Adrienne." Mal nodded and gave a sigh

"Those are the ones." He set the paper back on his desk. "Come on, let's go meet them," he said reaching for Mal's hand, she took it and they walked out his office.

 _I hope we can support these guys._ Mal thought. _Dizzy and the other kids are doing great. I hope these new ones don't try what we did, that would be bad and not in a fun way._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I forgot to add in the Spanish translations in the last chapter, they are there now.**

 **Spanish translations:**

 **Estas segura? = Are you sure**

 **Mala = Bad**

 **Gracias = thank you**

 **Mira = look**

 **Amiga = friend (female)**

 **chico/chica = guy/girl**

 **Puedo hacer eso = I can do that**

Eduardo was looking forward to the next semester at school. They had missed a lot in the past seven months while they were in Avalor. Ben brought over kids from the isle, he became king, the barrier was open, his girlfriend went back, Ursula's daughter and her crew wanted something, Cotillon happened, it was too much to process.

He looked at his twin sister Andrea. She was on the phone with her friend Lonnie.

"Are you serious L?" Pause. "Estas segura?" Pause.

"Sorry, look I don't understand you either when you talk in Mandarin."

They were in a limo, a few minutes away from Auradon prep. He drew circles on his midnight blue jeans.

"Alright see you soon!" Andrea hung up and looked thoughtful. "Something wrong?" he asked her. His sister smiled.

"Well I found out the new kid's names." "Which are?" he asked as she thumbed her red skirt.

"Scarlet. Galen. And Adrienne." Eduardo raised an eyebrow. "Who are their parents."

Andrea opened her window, letting in the air and sunlight. "Scar, Gothel, and…" she bit her lip.

"And Shuriki." Eduardo's eyes winded. "Shuriki. As in Shuriki took over avalor Shuriki." his sister sighed. "That Shuriki." "Oh." she nodded.

They were silent for half a minute before Andrea brightened up.

"Well, just because she's Shuriki's kid, doesn't mean she'll be mala." Eduardo opened his mouth, but she interrupted.

"Look at what happened with Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos. I'm sure it'll be the same thing." he just stared at her. His sister was often always optimistic about everything, much like their mom. He was more cautious like their father.

"I hope you're right." Eduardo often hated killing his sister's hopeful thought. He took out his phone and saw a message from Doug.

 **Doug: Hey Eduardo! Ben would like you guys to meet the new Vks. They should be here soon. Lonnie and I will be there.**

 _I wonder what they're like._ He thought.

 **Eduardo: Sure thing. We are just about there.**

"Ya llegamos!" Andrea said excitedly. The castle that served as a school could be seen behind the tree tops. The road took them to the parking lot, other students were being dropped off as well. Their limo parked, and they grabbed their backpacks and got out.

"I'll make sure your bags are taken to your dorms." their driver Tobias said getting out of the driver's seat.

"Gracias, Tobías." Andrea said.

"Have a good semester, princessa. I will come back to pick you up for your break."

"see you then." Eduardo responded with a smile and proceed to take his sister by the shoulder. "Come on, hermana. We have a lot to catch up on."

When they arrived at the front of the school, there were a lot of people. The school band was playing, and fairy godmother came out the school's front door followed by Ben. At his side was a girl with purple long hair that was braided. She was wearing sky blue jeans and an emerald green shirt with flowing sleeves; her boots were grey with green dragons on them.

 _I guess that's Mal._ His thought was interrupted by her sisters' shouts.

"Eduardo mira! It's Lonnie! Lonnie!" she waved at her friend who was standing next to two boys. One was tall and had long brown hair, he dressed in dark red leather. The other boy was shorter and had white hair. He was wearing red, white and black and was holding Dude. The campus mutt.

Lonnie turned when she heard Andrea's voice. "Andrea!" the two girls ran to each other.

"Oh, I'm so glad you guys are here!" Lonnie said as she and Andrea hugged.

"We're glad to be back as well." The two girls finished their embrace and Lonnie looked at Eduardo.

"Hey friend!" Eduardo smiled as he hugged her. "Hola amiga." Once their hug was done. Lonnie took the twins arms.

"Come on! There are some friends we want you to meet." They walked up to the boys that Lonnie was with seconds earlier.

"Andrea, Eduardo. Meet Carlos and Jay."

"Hi." said Andrea with a smile as she stretched out her hand to greet Carlos and then Jay. Eduardo did the same.

"Lonnie, Doug, Ben and Jane have told us so much about you guys." she said. "It's nice to finally meet you." Her brother followed. Jay's grip was firm and strong. Carlos's was firm and sure.

"Nice to meet you guys. You're from Avalor, right?" Carlos asked.

"Eduardo and Andrea are the prince and princess of said kingdom." Eduardo turned to see Doug, beside him was blue haired girl. She was wearing a blue shirt with a golden crown on it, matching black leather skirt and heels.

"Doug!" The two boys shook hands and embraced for a moment. Doug then turned to Andrea.

"Hola Chica!" "Hola Chico!" she responded with a giggle. Andrea turned to the blue haired girl.

"You must be Evie. I'm glad I finally get to meet the girl that stole Doug." Evie gave a laugh, while Doug blushed

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you too Andrea. You're Eduardo, right?" Andrea's twin smiled and shook Evie's hand. "That's me."

"Now that we've all met each other." Interrupted Lonnie. "Let's go meet up with Ben and Mal. The new Vks should be here any minute now."

"Sounds good." responded Eduardo. They all headed towards Ben and fairy godmother. Once the young king saw them, he waved with a smile. _Here's to a new semester._ Thought Andrea.

Scarlet couldn't help but feel a rush of energy once they went through the barrier. Her brother Kovu wrote to her that since she was in Auradon, she could finally shift to full lion. She didn't know what to think of that. Her whole life, she felt like what she was, but never had the chance to embrace that. If only she knew how the shifting worked! Scarlet was sure that Galen and Adrienne felt it to. Both of their mothers had been involved with magic, so who knows if they have part of it as well.

Adrienne seemed to be lost in thought. She seemed to be plotting. Scarlet didn't trust her one bit. Galen seemed childlike, staring at all the trees. He slowly opened the window. He instantly took a breath and smiled. Growing up they had never experienced nature and clean air. It was a welcomed change.

"Try not to eat anyone lioness." scarlet snapped her head at Adrienne. The comment was very sudden and provocative.

"Watch it, I might disfigure that pretty face." Scarlet shot back. Adrienne shrugged.

"Go ahead, can't help it if it's in your nature."

"Why don't you mind your own business Adrienne." Galen said, a little more that mad.

Her lips formed a smirk.

"Listen. I'm not here to make friends. I'd share my plans with allies though." Scarlet raised her eyebrow.

"What type of plan? Are you going after the wand?" the other girl laughed.

"Oh please, the wand is old news. Plus, they would expect us to go after it."

"Then what are you after?" Galen asked, hiding his slight worry. Adrienne leaned in. Her dull gray eyes intense.

"The scepter of light. The kingdom of Avalor was one of the few to keep the use of magic. The queen's staff is powerful. With it we could get the wand afterwards and rule both kingdoms. Best part? We don't free our parents. That we show them who's in charge."

Galen and Scarlet remained silent for a few brief seconds. "And what makes you think we want in." Scarlet stated slowly.

Adrienne shrugged. "Who knows, I'm not a mind reader. Give it some thought."

The rest of the ride was quiet as night.

The limo finally stopped in front the castle like school. A band was playing and there was a group of people outside.

"Look. It's Mal, Jay, Carlos and Evie." Galen pointed threw the window. Scarlet frowned. Had Mal and the others been received like this?

 _Auradon is different_ she thought. The limo came to a stop in front of the school..

"Well better not keep these people waiting."

….

"Can't wait to see the new kids. Hey Carlos, where's my morning treat?" Andrea giggled while holding Dude. She was still shocked that he could talk, yet not scared. They had talking jaquins in Avalor, so animals that could speak were no surprise to her.

"Here you go bud." Carlos said as he gave the mutt a treat.

"Look they're here." Eduardo tapped his sister's shoulder. She let go of Dude and took her brother's hand. He never protested when she did so, it was a mutual habit. Andrea felt someone take her shoulder. It was Ben.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Adrienne won't mean you and Eduardo harm." The limo parked, and the door opened.

A boy with curly black hair, covered with a gray beanie stepped out. He was wearing black leather pants with patches and stitches. He had a on a burgundy leather jacket, and golden colored T-shirt accompanied by black leather boots.

Behind him, a girl with a red leather hood came out. Her jacket had claw markings, and a golden crown. Her jeans were covered in stitches, patches and claw markings. Her black boots had golden spikes on them. Eduardo was a bit surprised to see her tail and ears. Then he remembers who her parents were.

The girl went to stand next to the boy. Finally, came Shuriki's daughter. Her raven black hair and dull gray eyes haunted Eduardo for a moment. He looked at his sister. Andrea was stiff, her eyes glazed looking at the other girl. He gave his sister's hand a squeeze which she returned immediately.

"Welcome to Auradon." The young king said taking some steps forward. Adrienne kept a blank face while Ben shook hands with Scarlet, Galen, and then her.

"We all welcome you and will help you with anything you need." A woman with brown hair and blue suit said kindly, coming from behind Ben. Scarlet guessed that she was fairy godmother. Behind her, were four faces she did recognize.

"Thanks. We'll keep that in mind. Nice to see familiar faces." Galen said, having recognized the former villain kids. Evie came up from behind.

"Galen, Scarlet, Adrienne. Welcome." She said giving her signature princess like smile.

"Let's get you guys settled in." Mal said with a grin.

Andrea dropped her backpack on her bed and gave a huff. She flung herself on her bed.

"You good?" Lonnie asked closing the door to their dorm. The Avaloran princess looked up. A brown lock covered her face.

"I guess. It just feels strange." Lonnie walked up to the bed and sat down.

"I understand that. Jay and the rest are great. It took some getting to know them, but I trusted from the start that they would change. And they did."

Andrea propped herself on her elbows. "They do seem nice. Ben seems happy with Mal, Doug with Evie. Even Jane is with Carlos." Lonnie gave her friend a smile.

"Let's give this new group a chance as well." Andrea returned the smile. "Alright. Puedo hacer eso."

"It's good to be back." Avalor's crown price said with a sigh as he entered the dorm. "It's good to have you back." Doug responded.

Eduardo laughed and tossed his bag on his bed. "Well. I just saw the daughter of the woman who murdered my grandparents." He sat down on the dark blue sheets of his bed. Doug said nothing.

"I never saw Shuriki, Doug. I'm grateful I didn't. But just now, in Adrienne's eyes. I saw the reflection of a horrible woman." His friend came to sit with him. He let Eduardo continue.

"I know that they're not all their parents. Still, I have this uncertainty, you know?"

"I get it, Eddy. And yeah, I suppose I was also uncertain about meeting Evie and the others, but to be honest, it's one of the best things that's happened to me."

Eduardo nodded. _I guess, I can give them a chance. Now that I think about it, growing up on the isle must have been difficult. I can try_

Adrienne stood in the middle of the new dorm she was to share with Scarlet.

"It's too pink." She stated, specifically to no one. Scarlet was laying on her bed, reading her new class schedule. Her ears flicked.

"Sorry, didn't know you didn't like the color. I'll have the butler replace everything with dark blues and grays." Adrienne turned to the lioness and gave a scoff.

"I wasn't talking to you, kitty." She said coldly. The blonde girl inspected her slightly sharp nails.

"You are now. Oh well, I wasn't interested in what you were saying anyway."

Adrienne frowned at the lioness's remark

"Listen. I'll give you a few days to think about my proposal. If your answer is a no. I suggest you stay out of my way."

Scarlet glared at her.

"What about Galen? We're partners." Adrienne's face was still and then she laughed.

"Galen? That pretty boy? Please, trust me. He's only weighing you down." Scarlet got up and walked slowly until she was facing the raven-haired girl, who looked utterly bored. The blonde flashed her fangs.

"You have no idea what Galen and I have through together. Also, friendly reminder that I could shred you to pieces if I wanted to." Neither girl said anything after that.

….

Evie sat at her desk rubbing her forehead. Her office was of fair size and was perfect for both her designer business and job as a representative for the isle in Ben's court. The fair girl was reviewing a letter sent to her by queen Rapunzel.

She and her husband would be coming within the next few weeks to meet Galen.

 _It was kind of her to ask me about bringing him over._ Evie sighed a relief. At least 2 out of the 3 new Vks would be welcomed and received by, umm? family? She wasn't sure of what the relationship could be called.

There was a knock on the door and Carlos's head popped through as he opened it.

"Hey Evie." she smiled at him. "Hi Carlos. Do you need anything?" He rubbed the back of his neck while walking to the front of her desk.

"I was just wondering what you thought about inviting Galen, Scarlet and Adrienne to hang with us for breakfast tomorrow. Jay and Mal said they thought it was a good idea. You know? I figured that we could help them adapt."

Evie gave him a smile. "I think that's a great idea Carlos." The white-haired boy's face lit up. "Great! I'll let them know."

"Thanks." Evie responded, she hesitated before saying a few more words. "Do you think the twins would be up for helping us out?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Spanish translations:**

 **Hermano: brother Mira: look La llorona: myth in several parts of Mexico, the ghost of a woman who cries for her lost children**

Normally when people ask about someone's parents, most people would say they are supportive. Kind, caring, strict maybe, but with good intentions. For Galen and his partner Scarlet, for any kid raised on the isle of the lost there are no baked goods, no trips to the park, no playdates, no bedtimes stories, no I love you' s. You do anything to survive. You do your best to not displease parents. Galen knew this all too well.

He was laying in his bed staring at the canopy roof. He hadn't slept all night. The sheets and mattress were too soft. He always dreamed of laying in an actual bed. Instead of the worn carpet, his mother forced him to sleep on with a thin blanket. Now that he was living this dream, it felt surreal.

He didn't want to believe it was true. He rubbed his eyes. The sun was shining through his white curtains, another sight he was still being accustomed to. Galen sighed and sat upright.

Yesterday had gone well enough. King ben and fairy godmother seemed nice and seeing the core four again made him feel less out of place. Then there was the set of twins. The prince and princess of Avalor.

 _Avalor? Isn't that the place Adrienne said the scepter she wanted was from?_

He got up and dressed. He threw on a ripped T-shirt and burgundy hoodie with the word lost on it, a black jean jacket and black jeans with gray shoes. Galen put his beanie on and grabbed his worn gray backpack. He took a glance at his room. His bed was still intact since he didn't move at all last night. He shut the door and left.

...

"Andrea?" the Avaloran princess finished brushing her ponytail and went to answer the door. She was wearing dark blue jeans, red flats with golden trimming, a loose sleeveless red blouse with a bertha collar with some lace, and her iconic golden hoop earrings.

Andrea opened the door to see Jay. He was in his fencing uniform. _On his way to practice maybe. Eduardo will be joining the team again, now that I think about it._

"Lonnie just left, if that's who you're looking for." Jay gave her a smile.

"I actually came to see you. You have a free period, right? Mal was hoping you'd join us breakfast and talk with the newbies."

Andrea thought for a moment and then smiled. "Alright, can my brother join us?"

"Of course."

"Great" she responded and went to grab her bag. "After you." Jay motioned as Andrea shut her door. "Thank you." She answered.

...

"I don't see why we have to go," Adrienne complained. Scarlet rolled her green eyes. They were walking down the hall headed towards the quad outside.

"I don't see why you're even walking with me." The raven-haired girl looked at her nails. "Well, I certainly don't want to talk to anyone that's not wearing black."

Scarlet's ears flicked. "Well, you kind of have to now. Look who's with Jay."

Down the hall Jay was walking was a girl they had met yesterday. A princess. She had been ok, but she was the daughter of a women Adrienne's mother hated. Scarlet had woken up during the night and had caught Adrienne looking out through one the windows in their room. She had a similar look like during the limo ride. She had been plotting. Scarlet didn't trust her at all.

"Hey, there you guys are!" Jay and the girl walked up to them.

"You guys remember Andrea, right? You met her yesterday." Andrea smiled at them, Scarlet merely nodded and Adrienne looked uninterested. The ten seconds of silence was awkward.

Thankfully Jay noticed and stepped. "Um right. The quad's this way. Mal and the others are waiting."

Once the four teens arrived at the table, Evie and the rest the core four went over general information that they hadn't touched on yesterday. After a few minutes, they were joined by Galen.

"Sorry, I'm late. I wanted to look for the library but got lost, then realized what the time was." Scarlet punched his shoulder while their fellow vks smiled.

"It's not a problem Galen. In fact, Andrea would you mind showing him the library before class?" Mal asked the princess.

"I don't mind at all Mal," she responded.

Breakfast continued with few exchanges of words until Eduardo showed up.

"Sorry, I got sidetracked." "It's okay hermano." his twin said with a smile as he sat next to her. He was in his practice uniform for fencing.

"I heard you're a good fencer," Jay said. Eduardo smiled. "Yeah, my parents taught us."

Scarlet poked her fruit salad with her fork, it was her third portion. It's not her fault that ripe fruit tasted so good. She didn't care if she got sick.

"What other sports do you have?" She asked. Jay smiled at her.

"We've got tourney, but the next season is a few months away. If you want to join fencing I can talk to Lonnie."

The lioness shrugged. Evie looked at Galen who had not said a word since he arrived earlier.

"Would you like to join a sport or club Galen?"

He looked up from his now empty plate.

"I'm not really the athletic type Evie." "What are you interested in then?" Questioned Andrea.

He sighed "Well, mother always taught me about appearance. Hence Adrienne's nickname for me. But I'm more into books, poetry, writing. That sort of stuff."

"Interesting choices pretty boy." Adrienne retorted. She had spent the whole hour reading everyone. Listening attentively and nodding every so often. Andrea smiled.

"Well, we have something in common then. I'll show you some of my favorite books when we go to the library." Galen gave her a shy smile. "That be great."

...

A few hours later during Chemistry class, Scarlet was doodling in her notebook. The teacher had given them a few minutes to relax after reviewing some stuff. Dragon high was never known for its teachers and classes. They were completing different. To be honest, Scarlet found Chemistry and elements more interesting than how to curse a princess or locking her up. The loudspeaker turned on.

"Scarlet Pride to the headmistress office. Scarlet Pride to the headmistress office."

Some students turned their heads to her and gave whispers. She didn't have the time to care about what they thought. She grabbed her bag and left the classroom. People often looked at her, they were used to isle kids now, but not to one who had a tail and ears.

 _I wonder when I'll get to meet Kovu and Vitani._ She briefly thought. _Who am I kidding? Why would they want to see me?_

Scarlet knocked on the door, just like Evie suggested. She claimed it was the 'polite' thing to do. "Come in." Scarlet opened the door and went in.

Fairy Godmother's office was neatly organized with bookshelves loaded with textbooks and binders. The walls were a light blue and her desk was white with a lamp and writing utensils. She was looking at a paper with another envelope in her spare hand.

"Scarlet dear, sit down please," she said looking up with a smile. The lioness did as she said and sat in a comfortable chair facing the headmistress desk.

"How's your first-day going, dear?" Scarlet fidgeted with a loose string on her shorts.

"Fine. I guess. Jay and the others suggested I try out for a sport or sign up for a club." fairy godmother smiled. "And? Would you like that?" Scarlet shrugged.

"I guess. They said I could talk to Lonnie if I did want to try out for fencing." the brunette woman smiled.

"Well let me know what you decide to do." "Sure thing…I actually have a question. If you don't mind."

"Of course, not young one, ask away."

Scarlet took a breath. "My brother said that now I'm in Auradon, and there's magic here...I would be able to shift? How does that work?"

The woman's smile became a sympathetic sigh. "You see dear, from what I've seen and what your brother and the rest of the Lions have told me. It's a bit painful. It will hurt you more since you've never been in your lion form."

Scarlet's green eyes widened. "How is it done, though?" Fairy Godmother handed her the envelope.

"This is from your brother. He, your sister and your brother's wife will be coming in about two weeks. They can answer the questions, I'm not suited to answer."

Scarlet took the envelope and stared at it.

There was a haunting silence after her next sentence.

"Could I hurt someone?" Fairy Godmother hesitated before answering.

"After a bit of practice with your brother, you should be fine dear. Besides, if you put your mind to something, you can be anything you choose to be here."

Scarlet nodded and thumbed the envelope. It had a crimson seal with a lion's head wearing a crown on it.

"If you don't mind fairy godmother...I'd like to get back to class." The woman smiled sweetly at her.

"Of course, enjoy the rest of your day. Don't hesitate to ask Ben, Mal, the others or myself any questions." Scarlet gave a small smile.

"Thanks," she said walking out.

...

"This place is huge." Galen had to take a breath, behind him Andrea smiled. They were at the entrance to the school library. Two floors of books of any kind of genre, in a variety of languages and topics. The princess walked up next to the dark-haired boy.

"Belle wanted to support literature at Auradon prep, so her husband put her in charge of designing the place, collecting books and decorating it. Recently we got more computers. They're in a different room in the back."

Galen was still in awe. His gray eyes lost, not knowing where to start. "I've never seen so many books in my life." He turned to the brunette by his side.

"Can anyone use these?" She smiled at him.

"Of course, we can borrow as many as we like. As long as we return them on time and intact." Andrea swore that the bright smile on Galen's face was a true one. The first real one she had seen since the raven-haired boy arrived.

"Follow me." Andrea took his arm and guided a surprised boy to the bookshelves.

"What do you like reading, Galen?" Andrea asked. Galen traced his hand along the book's spines.

"Anything really. Back on the isle, I'd read whatever I could get my hands on." His eyes wandered over each book. Andrea sighed and looked at him.

"It must have been hard." he took a book and began to read the back. "I mean...I always thought it was. Then it became a little less hard when I met Scarlet. We were 11, and we became partners. I was always too shy to do anything risky. She brought me out of my shell,well to the best of her abilities."

He looked at her, her chocolate brown eyes displaying not pity or sympathy but understanding.

"Well, you don't have to worry about anything now. No Estas solo." Galen raised an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" Andrea smiled. "It's Spanish for you're not alone."

"Right, I picked up some words on the isle, but you spoke quickly. I wasn't able to understand." he smiled at her, taking another book.

"That's actually one of my favorites." Andrea pointed out with a smile. Galen read the title of the red book. _Elena of Avalor._

He looked at her. "This is your mother's story?"

She nodded with a smile. "Mama had amazing adventures when she was my age. I know her story by heart." Galen flipped through the book, closed it and kept in his arm along with three other books.

"You don't plan on reading those in one night, do you?" Andrea asked with a slight giggle as they continued walking around the library. Galen wanted to see every inch of it.

He gave a shy smile. "I mean. I was going to but, I should take it slow. What's the rush? My mom's not here to threaten to burn them."

He said the last part with some sarcasm, but Andrea could see some relief in his grey eyes. As if it had never been there before.

…

Adrienne rolled her eyes behind Lonnie and Jane, who continually spoke about extracurriculars and how wonderful Evie's growing company was.

Truth be told, Adrienne was only with them because Mal had suggested it.

"What do you think Adrienne? I'm sure Evie wouldn't mind." The raven-haired girl looked innocently at Jane.

"Come again? I was distracted." the fairy godmother's daughter smiled. "Would you like a dress for the Autumn dance next week?"

Adrienne shrugged. "We don't have parties back home. It's more like fights and showdowns. That sort of thing." Jane gave a slightly nervous chuckle and looked at Lonnie, whose face remained neutral.

"Well, it was a suggestion. Everyone is welcome." Lonnie said, clearly making an effort to be kind. _One day here and a preppy is already suspicious of me._

"I'll keep that in mind," Adrienne responded in a fake sweet voice.

"Hey, Lonnie! Jane!" Adrienne turned to see Eduardo running up to them. He was wearing a white shirt underneath a blue V-neck sweater, khaki pants and gray suede oxford wingtips shoes.

"Hey, Eduardo!" Jane greeted. "Hola Jane," he replied giving her a quick hug.

"Can we help you with something?" Lonnie asked with a smile.

"I was wondering if I could borrow Adrienne for a few minutes." The brunet boy looked at the raven girl as she raised an eyebrow.

…..

"Can I help you with something prince charming?" Adrienne and Eduardo were standing under the shade of a tree in the quad. Even though she had nothing better to do, Adrienne considered that the prince was wasting her time.

"Mira, I'm just going to say this now." The girl remained silent, inviting the boy to continue.

"I don't trust you. But my sister is optimistic and will most likely try to be friends with you." Adrienne scoffed, and Eduardo frowned.

"Listen, Mr. Nunez. I'm not interested in making friends, especially with your sister. Actually, I don't want to be near either of you - at least for now."

The Avaloran prince crossed his arms, an action that came to him naturally as his father did it often.

"Listen, just stay away from my sister. If something happens to her because of you, I will personally make sure that Ben gets you back on the isle."

Adrienne gave a coy smile. "Just cause you're a prince doesn't mean you can tell me what to do. I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you." She patted his arm and started to walk away.

"Also, don't worry. I don't plan on going back to that place. Ever again." She waved sweetly and walked away, leaving Eduardo with his fists slightly clenched.

…..

Evie heard a knock on her door and tried to find her way through the dozens of racks with clothing.

"Come in!" she called walking over to her desk to look for some documents. The door opened and revealed Galen. He had his backpack slung over his shoulder and had a few books in his arm.

"Hey, Evie. Can I come in?" she gave him a smile. "Of course, come and sit."

Near a window, Evie had a red couch with golden pillows. If the boys came over to the office tired from practice, they usually fell asleep on it.

"What can I do for you Galen?" Evie asked as they sat down. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I just wanted to ask you a question, though it might be silly." Evie smiled and shook her head.

"No question asked is silly. What's on your mind?" Galen was silent for a second before answering her question.

"How are you used to it?" Evie gave him a quizzical look.

"I mean, how are you used to everyone smiling, the nice place you live in, the good food and air?" He pursed his lips and looked at his lap, Evie took his hands and made him look at her. A sign that he should continue his train of thoughts.

"I am grateful to be here Evie, I really am. But whenever I close my eyes, I'm afraid of opening them only to see my place back at the isle...seeing my mother."

"Well, for one I was excited to be here when I first arrived. I learned that I wasn't just a beautiful girl like my mom had taught me. I learned I was far away from her and I was safe." She gave his hands a squeeze.

"She can't reach you here. Besides, us pretty faces have to stick together right?" Galen braved a chuckle.

"I guess so. Thank you, Evie." "Your welcome Galen."

…

"Care to tell me what's on your mind? Eddy?" Eduardo snapped his head to see Ben. They were sitting in the young King's office; the prince couldn't even remember when he got here.

"I wanted to talk about Adrienne." Ben leaned back in his chair.

"Listen, Eduardo. I understand that her presence makes you uncomfortable. But give her a chance. Chad was unsure about Dizzy and now look. He practically adores her."

Eduardo sighed. "Yeah but Dizzy is a twelve-year-old girl, with cute glasses and great personality. Adrienne just gives me this cold feeling and her eyes are like a haunting ghost. She might as well be la Llorona."

"Eddy-" "I don't trust her, I know Lonnie doesn't either. I talked to her a few hours ago and she said that Adrienne seems off, in the strange type of way."

Ben sighed and rubbed his forehead. He had slight dark circles under his eyes, clearly, he hadn't been able to sleep well lately.

"Eduardo listen. You know I trust you and you know that I can't send Adrienne back if she hasn't done anything. It would look like I'm not giving them a chance and I'm giving a friend the last word."

Eduardo leaned back in his seat and ran a hand through his dark locks.

"I understand Ben. Believe me, I do." His friend gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't hesitate to tell me if you find or see something. After all its Adrienne's own choice if she wants to do good." The two royal boys, King, and Prince sat in silence for a few moments. Both thinking of what would happen. One being more optimistic than the other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hermoso cari** **ño is a song by Vicente Fernandez, it's absolutely beautiful and recommend you listen to it if you can.**

 **Spanish translations: Te ves increible : You look incredible, Para ti: for you, hermano(a): brother/sister, Que paso?: what's wrong?**

"I love it, Evie!" Andrea exclaimed twirling in the new dress the blue-haired girl had made her for her to wear to the fall dance. The dress was ruby red and had white flowery lace coming down from the round illusion neckline to the bodice.

Evie grinned. "Well, I'm always happy to design some dresses, anything really. Besides I had a little help."

The two girls turned to a younger one sitting at one of Evie's desks. She gave a grin and a squeal.

"I'm so happy you like it, Andrea. I had a lot of fun helping Evie." The Avaloran princess smiled at Dizzy.

"Tell you what, if Chad and Evie don't snatch you away, I'll take you out for lunch next week."

Evie laughed, and Dizzy jumped with joy. "I'd love that, Andrea. I can show you an ice cream parlor that Chad takes me to." "Sounds fun."

"Sorry to interrupt." There was a knock at the door, Scarlet was standing at the entrance and she frowned. "I thought you said this was important blue." She said, looking at Evie.

"It is!" Dizzy said happily running to a rack. Scarlet rolled her eyes while Evie and Andrea shrugged and controlled grins, Dizzy pulled out a garment bag from a rack. Scarlet smirk at the younger girl as she walked into the room. Dizzy pulled out a piece of clothing. It was dark green with a golden belt.

Scarlet took it and made a face. "Not to be, you know. Mean, or anything but what is this?"

"You said you weren't a dress type of girl, so made you a romper. With some help." Dizzy replied, she then whispered as if telling a secret.

"Don't worry, I was unaware of rompers when I got here, Evie had to update me on a lot of things." The lioness gave the girl a smirk, slightly showing her a fang. "Thanks, D."

….

"Dizzy is really talented, I'm glad she has a way to use that creativity," Andrea said to Scarlet as they walked down a hallway. The lioness wrinkled her nose.

"Me too, but I really didn't need anything." She said lifting the bag that her romper was in. The two girls had slowly gotten closer. Maybe not friends but a mutual respect between both.

Andrea smiled. "I know. She just can't help herself... Can I ask you something?"

Scarlet faced the brunette and shrugged. "Sure." was all she replied.

"Would you like to come over to my room tomorrow night? We can get ready together. Lonnie is helping Jane with last minute details." Scarlet didn't give a negative reaction to which Andrea gave a hopeful smile.

"Alright, but no makeup." the avaloran princess smiled and the girls continued down the hall.

…..

Adrienne was sitting on the edge of her bed, any person would assume that the girl was thinking, but what about? Ever since they had arrived a week before, Adrienne could feel magic coursing through her veins, she had it. What she didn't have was a way to channel it, she needed a wand.

"Adrienne?" a voice called. She lifted her head and saw Galen standing in front of her.

"You should lock your door." He simply stated. "You said you wanted to talk?" The raven-haired girl sighed and stood up.

"Galen. I see you've been getting close to that princess, and slowly getting close with her brother." Galen raised an eyebrow.

"And you care why?" She looked at her nails. "I have magic. I just need a wand."

"And how is that my problem?" the boy asked, crossing his arms.

Adrienne gave a light wave of her hand. "I know you've been doing research and spending a lot of time with that girl."

"First, We're friends. Second, I wouldn't research her family story like its information for an essay. What's your point?" Adrienne paced around, her sneakers not making a sound. She had gotten good at being silent, ever since she was a child

"My point is, that you may know things. It looks like she trusts you, has she told you anything personal? About her family? Avalor? Magic maybe?" Galen groaned.

"Come on, if I did know something I wouldn't tell you." he paused and gave a smirk.

"Besides, I know you been doing 'research' as well." Adrienne gave a fake, quizzical look. Galen to a step forward and leaned in to her ear.

"I know you have the book," he whispered. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice that the _Elena of Avalor_ book went missing from my room?"

Adrienne gave him a coy smile. "Well, I have a right to know the other side of the story my mother always so passionately told me." Galen lightly rolled his eyes and gave a small chuckle.

"Listen, I don't trust you. Scarlet doesn't trust you. Eduardo and Lonnie don't trust you. Others, though welcoming are cautious around you."

"Whatever happened to second chances?" she asked dryly.

Galen turned to leave. "One thing is being given a chance and another is actually taking it." He bent over and went on his knees, tracing the carpet. It had been carved in a neat square, Galen removed it and a piece of the floorboard followed. Hidden underneath in a small hole was the book, he took it and stood up.

"I'll be taking this, don't want to get a late fee." having said that he walked out of Adrienne's and formerly Scarlet's room. The blonde had requested her own room, claiming that things weren't working out. Ben, Mal, and Evie didn't want problems. They gave the girls separate rooms.

He left Adrienne breathing in and out very deeply, but very, very steady.

…

Eduardo removed his helmet. He was panting, the practice had been exhausting. He ran a hand through his hair. Someone came from behind and lightly smacked his back. It was Jay.

"Nice work today Nunez, the captain gives her compliments as well." Eduardo gave a small grin.

"Thanks, Jay, I've been practicing back home with my family. That way I'd be ready for when I came back." The boys sat down on a bench and drank from their water bottles.

"So, I heard Scarlet's brother was coming after the dance tomorrow," Eduardo mentioned casually. His sister liked Scarlet and she seemed alright.

"Yeah, Kovu. her parents never spoke well of him or her sister." Jay made a face. "They always said that they were traitors and abandoned them. Everyone in the isle was getting tired of their complaining."

Eduardo was in disbelief. "Does Scarlet think that?" Jay snorted.

"No, I'm not sure what she thinks about them exactly." Jay turned around to make sure no one was eavesdropping and then whispered.

"Between you and me, Scar and Zira are crazy. I don't have to mention everything they did." Eduardo nodded.

"I get what you're saying. In a way, I'm glad Ben is bringing more kids over. You guys aren't your parents. My mom's been supportive of Ben and Evie's program. She even suggested some people could come to Avalor Academy."

Jay gave a grin. "Thanks, dude, your mom sounds cool." Eduardo smiled and made a mental note to call his parents later. For now, all he had to care about was his sister nonstop talk about the fall dance.

…

Galen pulled his beanie on and heard a knock on his door. Who could it be? He walked over and opened the door to see Eduardo. He was wearing a ruby red dress shirt, black pants, and shoes. His brown locks were neatly combed, and he had a rose in his hand.

Galen gave the prince a look and invited him to come in.

"Who's the rose for?" he asked. Shutting the door.

"My sister. It's a thing between us, I get her a flower and she gets me chocolates for every dance." The prince shrugged while smiling, no doubt remembering what started such a tradition between the siblings.

"I wanted to ask you," Galen said rubbing the back of his neck. Eduardo looked at the boy, who was dressed as always. Torn t-shirt, jacket, and jeans.

"Does it have to do with your wardrobe for tonight? If Andrea seeing you wearing that, she'll bribe Evie to make something, or maybe make Ben or Doug lend you something. Wait she'd force me before anyone else."

Galen gave a chuckle.

"It does have to do with Andrea. I got her something...to thank her for, you know, being nice to me and all." Eduardo raised an eyebrow but then smiled.

"What did you get her?"

Galen brought out a little box from his pocket. "It's not much, but.." inside there was a charm bracelet. The chains were golden, and there were two charms on it. A book and a marigold. Ben and fairy godmother decided that the new isle kids would get weekly allowance to help with anything they needed.

"Andrea said that marigolds are her favorite flowers, and the book...well you know."

"She'll love it, man," Eduardo said grinning. The girl was practically his other half, he knew so her well. Galen smiled shyly then added with a sarcastic voice.

"What did you say about my clothes?" making the prince laugh.

"Come on, I'll lend you a shirt." The two boys walked out of Galen's room and walked down the hall. Unaware that a pair of dull gray eyes were watching them.

….

"Te ves increible!" Andrea exclaimed excitedly. Scarlet had put on the romper that Dizzy made, and Andrea had helped her straighten her short curly hair. Her bracelets had small golden studs on them and she had a small gold hoop earring through her left ear. The emerald ankle boots with golden embroidery shaping claw markings were courtesy of Evie.

Scarlet shrugged with a shy smile. "I've never actually worn anything like this. I always saw the clothes and gowns people here wear on tv. Now I see it's no big deal."

Andrea giggled. "Didn't live up to your expectation?"

Scarlet sat down on the brunette's bed. "Nope. It's just cleaner and less worn out versions of clothes back on the isle."

Andrea smiled and sat down in front of her dressing mirror to fix her own hair. She loved the dress Evie and Dizzy made, she accompanied it with matching red court shoes and gold earrings with small ruby stones. Andrea finished and contemplated her hair braided to the side in the mirror and smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" Andrea turned to Scarlet. She had her hands in her lap and her tail flicking lightly.

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

Scarlet hesitated before replying. "What's it like to have siblings?" Andrea was surprised at this question, but then she remembered that the lioness had grown up alone until she met Galen.

"Well." Andrea started as she stood up. "I have three, two brothers and a sister," she said this while smiling, thinking of Cesar and Belen. Andrea walked to Scarlet and sat next to her.

"I'm the second oldest, even though Eduardo is twenty minutes older, he's still overprotective of me. Just like I am with him, Cesar and Belen."

"Have siblings is like being in a team. We all look out for each other and cooperate. Sometimes they can get annoying and you can get into arguments. But at the end of the day, they are sometimes the ones that know you best. It can be great."

The brunette looked at the blonde, who sucked in a breath and shut her eyes. "One of my brothers is dead." She said in a quiet whisper.

Andrea's eyes slightly widened. She must be talking about Nuka, the eldest brother. Not everyone had been brought back according to papa. Scarlet opened her eyes again.

"My mom always said that Kovu was responsible for Nuka's death. That he was a traitor, that he, Vitani and the rest left her. Left her just like that. Left our father's cause." Scarlet softly laughed.

"I guess, I'm just afraid. What will they think of the sister they've never known? The sister that lived with monsters for sixteen years?" Andrea said nothing as she took Scarlet's hand and asked the lioness to look at her.

"If they asked Ben to bring you over, then they had a reason. I heard Rapunzel asked for Galen too. Maybe when you meet them you can ask. Don't forget that they also lived with your mom. They may not want you to keep living that."

Scarlet nodded. "When you asked what it's like to have siblings, I didn't mention that there is an invisible bond. I like to compare it to the strings of fate. You always find each other, no matter what."

She gave Scarlet's hand a squeeze and smiled. "I'm sure that will be the case with you guys." "Thanks, Andrea." "No problem."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Andrea called. Eduardo came in followed by Galen, who was wearing a simple gray dress shirt and black dress pants. His beanie, as always, was hiding his black curls.

Eduardo smiled handing his sister the rose. "For you hermana." He said plating a kiss on the top of her head. Andrea giggled and stood up.

"Gracias hermano." She said walking to her desk. She opened the drawer and pulled out a box of Avaloran chocolates.

"Para ti, hermano," Andrea said with a smile as she handed the box to him and then proceeded to give him a kiss on the cheek. Eduardo laughed. "Gracias Andrea."

Andrea turned to Galen and smiled. "You look very nice Galen." he smiled back shyly.

"Thanks. You look great too. Evie's still got it, Dizzy's talented too."

"I may have told him that they made these," Scarlet said standing from the bed. Andrea resisted a blush and then asked. "Are we ready to go?"

The group of teens walked down the hall when Andrea gasped and rummaged through her purse.

"Andrea? Que paso?" Her brother asked. "I forgot to lock the door. I'll meet you guys downstairs." She said walking back. Everyone nodded at her and continued their way. Andrea hummed hermoso cariño while walking back. She stopped when she saw Adrienne leaning her back against the door.

Maybe she has a question about the geography homework? But she's dressed for the dance. The raven-headed girl was wearing a black sheath dress with a boat neckline. Her hair was in the usual messy braid and her ankle boots were as present as always. Despite looking rather simple, it suited her.

Andrea had made attempts to talk with Adrienne, but she only ever glared or managed to slip away. Despite this, Andrea had promised to put family feuds behind and try to start a new, no matter what Eduardo thought.

"Adrienne! Do you need something?" Andrea asked approaching. The raven-haired girl stood upright, her arms still crossed. Her face still and cold.

"You shouldn't get your hopes up," Adrienne said dully. Andrea's friendly smiled slowly vanished, being replaced with a puzzled one.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a slight chuckle, shaking her head. Golden earrings swaying lightly.

Adrienne scoffed. "How ignorant can you be?" she asked. Andrea's eyes widened. "Excuse me?" she responded in a gravelly voice.

"Scarlet and Galen. Myself. Our parents, where we come from. We're rotten apples among ripe ones here."

Andrea leveled her head and maintained a calm face. "Galen and Scarlet are great. They've both told me how relieved they are to be here, to have a second chance."

Adrienne shook her head laughing. "Listen, princess. Just because Evie, Jay, Mal, and Carlos went soft. Doesn't mean that the lion and pretty boy have forgotten who they are."

She said this while walking up to Andrea, and with a death stare, she added. "Neither have I. Once from the isle. Always from the isle."

Andrea gritted her teeth lightly, holding her tongue. Her father always told her to be careful when being provoked, he said that when someone taunted her they wanted her to snap. Adrienne continued as she played with one of Andrea's loose curls.

"Who knows? Scarlet may shift by accident and eat you. Galen could go mad like his mom and lock you in a tower."

She smiled and added in a grating voice. "I might kill you in front of your parents and younger siblings. What are their names? Cesar and Belen?"

Just like that, Andrea snapped. Without a second thought, she struck Adrienne hard making her gasp. "Don't you ever. Threaten me or my family. Ever again." Andrea said in a gruff voice.

With that, she turned to her door and locked it. The raven-headed girl breathed heavily, her cheek was pink and stung. Without another word, Andrea glared at Adrienne, walked away leaving the sorceress's daughter who had a devilish grin on her face. The night was still young, still enough time for her main act.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Next chapter is a bonus chapter, a flashback with one of the character's.**

 **Spanish translations: Que lindo: how pretty**

Galen's head throbbed like it was going to explode. Even so, he slowly tried to open his eyes. His was in his room, laying in his bed changed in a plain t shirt and sweatpants. He could tell his left arm was in a sling. _How did this happen?_ He asked himself. Galen could hear voices, for a moment he only recognized Scarlet's. There seemed to be several people, once he fully opened his eyes he saw who was in his room.

Standing there was Scarlet, Eduardo, Jay, Evie and Andrea. They were all still dressed for the dance. Galen suspected it was late since his room was dark and only the moonlight came in through his window.

"Scar…" he called. The lioness turned and quickly came to his side, as did the others looking concerned.

"Hey G." His friend said with a small smile.

"Scar...What happened?" His friend sat down and took his hand. A gesture that was rare, but it didn't surprise Galen. "There was an 'accident' at the party, Galen."

Hearing this Galen tried to straighten up. He was stopped by Andrea who put a hand on his shoulder. She gave a small reassuring smile and he eased back into his bed.

"What happened?" He asked. "I don't remember anything." he said shaking his head. Evie signed a response. _That means whatever happened was not good,_ Galen thought.

"Someone sabotaged the chandelier in the event room," Jay said rather upset. Galen's mouth dropped open.

"Who would do this?" he asked.

"Ben and Mal are working with fairy godmother to figure it out. Carlos, Jane, Doug and Lonnie are making sure no one else got hurt," Evie said as she rubbed her temple.

"Wait, no one else?" Galen asked and Scarlet groaned. "Boy can't you see your arm is in a sling and Andrea's hand is wrapped in a bandage."

Galen turned to Andrea while she timidly raised her right hand. It was wrapped in a bandage and had some areas covered in blood. Despite her injury, what caught Galen's attention was the charm bracelet around Andrea's wrist. Suddenly the events of the night came back like a flood.

" _The place looks amazing!" Andrea exclaimed, "Jane really outdid herself."_

 _The event room-which was like a ballroom-was decorated to replicate nature when the season is changing from summer to fall. A painting on a huge canvas, courtesy of Mal, depicted two trees. One on the left and one on the right. The one on the left was vibrant green and slowly transitioned colors as the leaves got closer to the tree on the right, which was a variety of browns, gold, oranges and reds._

 _The tables had different colored tablecloths with a golden pumpkin in the center surrounded by scattered lifelike leaves. The lights that filled the room transition from vibrant summer colors to warm fall colors. When the lights touched the golden chandelier above the center of the room, it glowed, reflecting the lights and illuminating the dance floor._

 _Galen looked down at his shoes, well the shoes that Eduardo had lent him. He and Scarlet had never been to this type of party, naturally he felt a bit out of place. He looked for Scarlet who had already found her way to the buffet table. Of course, she would go to the buffet table._

" _Andrea, I have to talk to Ben," Eduardo said to his sister. She nodded and watched him go. There they were just the two of them, standing awkwardly in silence._

 _What should I do? Galen thought. He could feel the small box burning a hole in his pocket. He thoughts were interrupted by Andrea's voice._

" _Galen?"_

 _"Yes?" he responded._

 _Andrea smiled before asking, "Do you want to dance?"_

 _For maybe half a second Galen froze and a train of thoughts ran threw his head. Is she serious? I've never dance before. What do I do? Scar where did you go?_

" _Uh, sure." He responded, trying to sound calm. Andrea smiled, shining just as brightly as the sun. She took his hand and guided him through the river of people to the center of the dance floor._

 _As Andrea moved to music without a problem with her eyes closed and a smile on her face, Galen stood near her awkwardly. He had never danced before, he always found it strange how people could just breakout into a dance or musical number as if it were an everyday thing._

 _Andrea opened her eyes and realized that all Galen was doing was staring at her in awe. Like he didn't really know what to do. Andrea took his hands._

" _Guess I'll have to teach you how to dance," She said with a smile. She guided him through the movements and after a few minutes Galen seemed to get the hang of it. Then out of the blue he asked her with his eyes, "Can I twirl you?"_

 _She nodded with a smile._

 _As soon as she turned away from him Galen quickly brought out the small box from his pocket. When Andrea faced him once more he showed it to her._

" _What's this?" She asked slightly confused._

 _Galen smiled shyly. "It's for you. I've only been here for a week and you're the person who has been the most kind with me."_

 _Andrea smiled as she took the box and opened it. She gave a light gasp._

" _Oh Galen, que lindo." Andrea said smiling. "Thank you. Can I put it on?"_

" _Of course." Galen said. He didn't think twice before helping her out. She didn't seem to mind as he clasped the bracelet around her wrist. For a moment their hands lingered against one another._

 _The rest of the world seemed to fade a while as they stood together. But even the most peaceful of moments can be interrupted._

….

 _Growing up on the Isle had made Scarlet's reflexes and reaction time greater even with the senses she was born with. She heard the chandelier above the dance floor move and the rope started to break._

 _Her first instinct was to turn and look for Galen. He was on the dance floor with Andrea. They were standing directly below the glass decoration. Even if she ran, she probably wouldn't make it to them. These thoughts all happen in less than a second. In the end she brought her lungs to shout._

" _Galen!" her voice was loud and was heard across the whole ballroom. Galen looked above him and saw the chandelier falling. He grabbed Andrea by the waist and managed to bring them out of the way as the chandelier shatter and they fell to the floor. Galen saw Andrea clutch her hand, Scarlett and Eduardo along with other run towards him, he saw glimmering green lights at the end of the rope that held the chandelier. Then everything went black._


	6. Chapter 6 (Bonus Chapter)

**Author's note: Galen get's his own chapter! I wanted to show the situation he grew up in. Who should be the next to get a bonus chapter?**

Galen shivered and did his best to wrap the thin blanket around himself. Even if he was sitting in front of a fire in his living room, winter in the isle was cold and cruel. If you got sick, there was a chance you wouldn't get better.

Looking around, he made sure his mother wasn't near and removed a brick from the chimney. Inside the space he had made was a book he found. It was worn but it was complete. The title had intrigued him. _The gentle storm._

He flipped to the chapter he was on. Galen had heard of books and had read a few in the sorry excuse they had for a school. Those were mainly on how to capture a princess and how to torture heroes, but he had never had a book of his own. Well, he had one full of poetry a few years earlier. It inspired him to write, before his mom found it and his notebook. She had burned them and made him watch. He had been seven years old and the action his mother took had broken his heart.

" _Don't forget. Mother knows best."_ She would say.

"Galen!"

Galen quickly placed the book back in the hole and put the brick back in place. He managed to sit and began throwing in sticks he had into the fire pit. Just in time, he mother entered the room a moment later.

"Yes, mother?" he asked.

She simply tossed him a folded piece of paper, he managed to catch it.

"Bring me the items on this list. Be back before dark, I need the face masks for my beauty sleep."

Galen knew she wanted him to steal what was on his list. He didn't like stealing, but there was no other option. Galen didn't protest even though he knew he might come home with a bruise or two.

"yes mother. I'll try to be quick." He said as he stood up.

"That's a good boy." Was all she responded as she went to go look in the mirror. She didn't even notice that he had sneezed and coughed while he left.

…..

"Get back here!"

Galen's heart pounded as he ran and dodged all the stands and people in his way. Why did his mother make him go through this?

He nearly dropped the small container with some facial crème. His mother's list had been composed with beauty products. He had found most, but also managed to grab a small box with some tea bags. He knew she would complain later that they didn't have any.

He clutched the gray beanie he managed to take. Something for himself. He felt he was catching a cold.

Galen looked back to see if the man was still chasing him. He didn't notice where he was going and ran into a person and they both feel to the ground.

"Ow! Watch were you're going you idiot!"

Oh no. it was a girl. Oh. She was a lioness; her ears and tail were a dead giveaway. He was too late to apologize when someone grabbed him by the arm very harshly.

"There you are! You little runt!"

Galen held back the tears. Everyone around him was minding their own business. This was a normal scene. No one would do anything to help him. Why would they?

"Please, I'm sorry! My mother made me!" He said, trying to hind his fear.

"I don't care! You stole and now you pay!"

"hey!" a new voice emerged in the quarrel. The girl Galen had run into. He blinked back the tears that pricked at his eyes.

"Leave him alone. I think you'll want to keep all your fingers intact." The girl flashed her fangs at the man. "My father and mother could make sure there is nothing left of you."

At this the man looked at the girl then at Galen, who was shaken and surprised. The man brought Galen close to his face, nearly lifting him up by the collar of his sweater.

"Next time I see you around my stand you won't be so lucky." He let go of Galen, who nearly fell and walked off.

Galen coughed and covered his mouth with his sleeve and tried to collect himself. This happened nearly every week. Why was he still so afraid?

Suddenly a small bundle was given to him. The lioness handed him the bag with the items and placed the beanie on his head.

"You're such a bad thief." She said.

"Um...thank you. For helping me out."

The girl shrugged and helped him stand up.

"I'm Galen." He said, wiping what was left of his tears from his cheek.

"Scarlet."

"A-choo!"

"Ew!"

"I'm sorry. I think I'm catching cold." Galen said timidly.

Scarlet nodded. "Don't be sorry. Maybe you should head home and get warmed up. I don't feel like dying from a plague."

Galen lightly laughed and then realized the blonde was serious.

"see ya around." She said as she pulled her red hood over her curls.

"Yeah. Bye." He said. Scarlet had already left.

…

Galen arrived at the small apartment just as it was getting dark. He crept in and noticed the fire in the living room was nearly out. He walked into the kitchen and place the tea box on the table along with what his mother asked for. Galen breathed in only to cough.

 _I should make some tea, it might help my throat…also mother may want some._

He brought out the kettle and filled it with enough water before placing it on the stove. He made a mental note to snatch a lighter, the one they had wasn't working very well. Once the stove turned on he returned to the living room and revived the fire.

"Galen? Are you there?" His mother's voice came from upstairs. Not bothering to come down and see if he was alright.

"Yes mother! I brought what you asked for! I also brought some tea!" He shouted so she could hear him. Galen rubbed his hands together and blew into them.

"Very well. Bring me the products with the tea when it's ready."

"yes, mother."

…

Nearly ten minutes later Galen had taken the tea and products to his mother, who immediately fell asleep. He observed her for a few moments. His mother was pretty, Galen looked at lot like her. It amazed him how long she had been alive and was able to stay young. Now however, she had the appeared of a woman in her late 40's, despite the grey hairs and a few wrinkles, there was something about her that was attractive.

Galen crept back down stairs into the living room. The apartment only had one room, the one his mother used. He slept in the living room, near the fire. He rolled out the carpet he slept on and brought out his small pillow. Sitting in front of the fire he took a sip of his tea. It was warm and soothed his throat.

Galen pulled out the book he had hidden and began to read, staying up and finishing it. He was transported to another world, one where he could be anyone. A world he could call home. One where he was brave and happy. A world where he didn't wake up to a pile of ash and the smell of burnt paper.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Spanish translations: Gracias por llamar: thanks for calling, Para serles honesto...creo que fue ella: To be honest..I think it was her, Te ves terrible: you look terrible, Ay tu callate: oh be quiet you!**

"Gracias por llamar."

Eduardo and his twin were in his dorm sitting in bed in front of their computer. Their friends from home, Julian and Alicia had video called from Avalor academy.

"No problem." Alicia said. She was wearing her wizard robe. Probably getting ready for her lessons.

Next to her Julian nodded. "You guys can always count on us."

"Thank you." Andrea said. She was in her pjs and fidgeted with the bandage around her hand. The bracelet Galen had given her just hours ago was still around her wrist.

"I hate to ask this. But do you think it was Shuriki's daughter who did it?" Alicia questioned. Next to her Julian made a face and ran a finger through his blonde hair.

"I mean who else could it have been?"

Eduardo sighed and rubbed his eyes. They hadn't slept despite the insistence from Ben and their parents, who had called earlier. Galen was better, and Scarlet had gone with Jay to investigate the scene.

"Para serles honesto…creo que fue ella." Eduardo said. Next to him his sister's face had turned dark. She had told him about Adrienne threatening their family. It took everyone in Galen's room to hold him down and keep him from going after Adrienne. No one had seen the girl since she threatened Andrea.

"We'll let you know when we find something out." Andrea said, her face lighting up rather quickly.

"Alright." Julian said. "Take care you guys." "We love you!" Alicia said next to him.

The twins formed hearts with their hands to their life long friends and the call ended. They both sighed and fell back into the bed.

"Eduardo?" "Yeah?"

"Nothing. I just want to know you're here." She said.

Eduardo looked at his sister, who was staring at the bed's canopy. She looked tired. It was around three in the morning and not a wink of sleep.

"Te ves terrible." He joked, trying to get her spirits up. "Ay, tu callate." His sister retorted, shoving a pillow in his face.

….

"Galen?" Evie called as she entered the room.

"I'm over here Evie." The boy said. He was sitting on his cushioned window sill looking out at the moon.

 _Looks like he can't sleep either. At least he's comfortable._ Evie thought. She was still in her outfit for the party and felt exhausted.

She walked up to Galen and held out a phone. He looked at her confused and she gave slight smile.

"Rapunzel called. She wants to talk to you."

Galen's grey eyes widened. "Are you being serious?" He asked in disbelief as he took the phone.

Evie nodded with a smile. At that moment the phone vibrated, and the contact named appeared. _Rapunzel, Queen of Corona._

 _She's calling me…_ Galen couldn't believe it. He looked at Evie who tilted her chin as if saying _pick up._

Galen clicked on the green button and brought the device up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Galen?" A sweet voice spoke, it was nearly honey like.

"Yeah, it's me. Rapunzel?"

"I heard about what happened. Are you alright?" She sounded concerned. How funny, she didn't even know him and yet showed worry.

"I'm…I'm okay." What else could he say to her? Her side of the line was silent, as if she didn't know what to say either.

Galen swallowed and realized Evie had left the room. "Um, thank you for checking in…also…" he hesitated. "Thank you for asking for me…you know. To be brought over."

"You're welcome Galen. You have a home now. I'll be coming over to see you soon."

 _A home,_ he thought. The way she said his voice was filled with more kindness than to what his mother had shown him in a lifetime.

Some how he found it hard to hang up, so he didn't. Eventually he realized that Rapunzel hadn't hung up either. He felt some comfort knowing she was there.

….

"I'm telling you it was her! I _smelled_ her." Scarlet had grown impatient. They had been searching for hours and no sign of Adrienne.

Ben was growing frustrated. He didn't want to believe that another Vk had gone rouge. Next to him Mal rubbed his back. They were both doing their best to help each other with the stress they went through.

"Ben. Scarlet's right. The evidence lines up. Adrienne creeping around in the halls after curfew, threating both Eduardo and Andrea, practically vanishing after that." She said this with a frown. There had been magic involved. She could feel it.

"Thank you, Mal.," Scarlet said loudly. Jay had fallen asleep on one of the couches and he jolted up straight at the sound of her voice. Once he noticed everyone was staring at him he laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"No worries." Mal said. "We're all tired."

"We need to figure out how Adrienne was able to use magic. I lost her trail. She could be out there planning something against us." Scarlet said sternly.

Her once straitened hair was returning to it's natural curl and she somehow found the time to change into sweat pants and a hoodie. Even if she looked comfy, she also looked scary.

"You heard Andrea. Adrienne _threatened_ her _and_ her family. She told Eduardo to stay away. She offered Galen and I to join her. She nearly hurt a lot of people." Scarlet started pacing.

She wasn't very considered about Auradon as a whole, but she was worried about her partner and those who had been kind with her.

Ben sighed. "Alright. As soon as we find Adrienne, we'll talk to her. If things don't get better. We'll send her back to the isle." He said this rather upset. Adrienne would be the first that would be sent back.

Scarlet and Jay merely nodded while Mal awkwardly stroked Ben's cheek, trying to provide a bit of comfort, even if she was sick to her stomach as well. They all were.

….

Adrienne threw the last piece of paper in the small fire pit she had created. Can't leave a trail that would lead to her. The yellow-orange glow reflected in her eyes. She had caused some damage. She grinned. _How fun._ She thought while rummaging through her bag.

Adrienne pulled out a vile and stared at it. The dark green liquid shimmered lightly. She drank it slowly and waited. She didn't feel any different. She moved a hand to touch her hair. She grinned at the sight of golden locks.

Adrienne pulled out a small mirror she stole from the girl's locker room. Bright blue eyes had replaced her gray ones and a small button nose replaced her sharp one. Her skin tone had changed from pale to a nice toned color.

Adrienne sighed contently and poured water over the small fire, putting it out. She swung her bag over her shoulder and began to walk back to Auradon prep. The fun had just begun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Hello! In this chapter I introduced some sirena OC's from EOA, Ximena and Ulises. Belle also makes a brief appearance! for those who don't watch Elena of Avalor, a tamborita is used by wizards to wield magic, similar to a wand.**

 **Spanish translations: sigo sorprendido = I'm still surprised, Buen trabajo = good job**

 **Enjoy! Feel free to leave a review and let me know if you are enjoying this story. 😃**

 **Edit: This chapter has been updated, I made a few changes.**

"Andrea? Andrea?"

"Huh?"

The princess's thought was interrupted by the young girl sitting in front of her. Dizzy tilted her head.

"Are you alright?"

Andrea breathed in. "Yeah, I was just thinking." She said this as she ate a spoonful of ice cream. It was vanilla, her favorite.

She and Dizzy were at the ice cream parlor. At first Andrea was reluctant on going, due to the events from last night, but her brother said she needed to relax. How ironic. He said this while he and Doug were in the library researching. She made a mental note to remind him he needed rest as well.

"Chad says that during break, he'll take me home to meet his parents." Dizzy said excitedly. "I can't wait to meet Cinderella!"

Andrea smiled. She was happy for the girl, after a difficult childhood she deserved to be this joyful.

"Hey Dizzy? Can I ask you a question?"

The girl looked up as she poured sprinkles on her sundae. "Sure, Andrea."

"I you don't mind me asking, did you know Scarlet, Galen and Adrienne on the isle? Did you know what they were like?"

Dizzy crinkled her brow. "Well I had seen them around. Scarlet and Galen were thieves. On the isle you take what you can get, which isn't very much." She took another spoonful of ice cream before continuing.

"And then there's Adrienne. I don't know. She kind of blended in thebackgroundd, always there but not really. It's hard to explain." She said.

Andrea nodded and fidgeted with her earring. She was a little uneasy and it didn't go unnoticed.

"If you're wondering about the isle, it's pretty bad. I wouldn't recommend it."

Before Andrea could reply, her phone started buzzing. She looked at the caller ID and nearly squealed.

Dizzy looked at her curiously.

"It's my friend Ximena." Andrea said quickly before picking up.

"Hola Ximena!...I'm alright, thank you for asking…. He's okay too…Really?..Are you sure? That would help so much! I'll call you back in a little bit."

Andrea hung up. "We need to head back to Auradon Prep."

…

"I've already sent out search parties to look for Adrienne."

Next to the young king, his mother sighed.

"This is very unfortunate Ben." Belle said as she brought off a novel from the bookshelf in Ben's office.

"I've received a call from Elena and her husband." She continued. "They are concerned but don't want to frighten the twins. They just came back to Auradon. The king and queen don't want it to look like they don't trust their children to solve the …. Situation."

Ben nodded. "I understand their concern. We're doing the best we can to find Adrienne and make sure everyone feels safe."

His mother smiled sadly. "I've gone through all of the books with fairy godmother. To see if we could find anything to help. Your father has also contacted nearby kingdoms."

Before Ben could reply, his phone began to ring.

"Sorry mom, I have to take this. It's Andrea."

…..

"These are the lockers, and the chemistry room is down this hall. It's the third door. If you need any help with the subject, Evie and Doug and really good at it."

Adrienne to her best to avoid rolling her eyes. So, she put on a fake smile for Jane, who once again was giving her a tour of the school. Of course, she didn't know that.

"That's about everything. Let me know if you need anything else Cassandra." Jane said with a smile as she walked 'Cassandra' to her locker.

"Thank you, Jane. I should be fine now." Adrienne said with false enthusiasm.

Jane waved goodbye and started to walk towards Carlos who waiting for the her at the door. Adrienne resisted a gag as she watched the couple hold hands as they walked inside. She decided to open her locker.

The was small mirror. She smirked at her reflection. So far so good. She quickly braided her blonde hair, silently hoping she wouldn't have to look like this for very long. All she needed to do was get close to the princess. Adrienne smirked. She had to admit; the princess had some fire in her. A worthy opponent.

….

"Thanks so much you guys." Eduardo said with some relief.

His sister smiled at the screen. Well, at their friends Ximena and Ulises.

Next to them Mal frowned. "How many copies of that book exist?"

"Only two." Ximena responded. "One here, in Nueva Vista and…. there was supposed to be one in Auradon."

"It took us a while to find this copy." Ulises added. "It was well hidden in the library. It could be the same case with the copy in Auradon."

"Well. I guess we better start looking." Mal said, looking at the twins.

….

"So, you're saying that there's a book Adrienne could have used to figure out how to use magic without a wand?"

"Basically."

Scarlet shrugged as she responded her partner's question.

Galen looked surprised. He and Scarlet were headed to the library to help the twins with their search.

"That's what Andrea told me over the phone." Scarlet said. "Two of her friends that are a sirenas found a copy of the book."

"Wait, wait a second." Galen said shaking his hands. Well he attempted to. His arm was still in a sling.

"Eduardo and Andrea are friends with Sirens?"

"Yup." Scarlet said. She laughed at Galen face. "Don't act so surprised! You're friends with a lioness!"

Scarlet didn't call them friends very often, so Galen smiled.

"I heard the sirenas are actually part human. They're both cousins and have known the twins for a while."

Before Galen could ask what, their names were, he bumped into a girl.

"oh, I'm sorry." He said.

"it's alright." She responded. The girl had blonde hair that was braided, and she had bright blue eyes. She smiled at him before walking away.

"Who is she?" He asked.

Scarlet's ear flicked. "I haven't seen her around." She said plainly. _Something about her seems familiar though._

"Come on Scar, we can't keep them waiting." Galen said, walking off.

Scarlet narrowed her eyes as the blonde girl continued down the hallway. She'd ask Ben or someone else about her. After deciding this she jogged after Galen.

…

"Sigo sorprendido." Eduardo said this to himself, but his sister was next to him. She hummed a response. As if saying 'tell me about it.'

He observed his sister as she scanned the books on a shelf. As usual, her brown locks were loose and hid her golden earrings. She looked a lot like their mom but there was something that made her look like their father too.

He smiled at her when she turned to him. She smiled back.

After a moment or two Doug approached them.

"Where did Mal go?" he asked.

"She went to help Belle look through the library at the palace." Eduardo said.

Doug nodded.

"I've looked through the archives available to students and Ben gave me access to the private ones. Looks like your friends were right." He handed them a paper. "The book was here."

The twins looked at the paper. On it were the title, author and the last person to check it out.

"Lila Jewel. Purpose, report." Andrea read out loud. "That doesn't make sense. This girl checked it out before we were even born."

Doug straightened his glasses. "That's because shortly after magic was banned this book was locked into the secret archives. The title was still available in the library records, maybe that's how Adrienne found it."

Eduardo frowned. "Where's the book then?"

Doug and Andrea looked at each other, clearly clueless.

"Um. I might have an idea." The group turned to look behind them.

Galen and Scarlet had just arrived. Andrea smiled at them.

…

The group observed as Galen crawled under Adrienne's former bed. He insisted on doing it despite his injured arm.

Once he was underneath, he traced his fingers against the wall near the bedhead. A piece of wood had been carved. It was nearly unnoticeable. Galen carefully removed the piece of wood. Behind it, placed in a carved hole, was the book.

Galen smiled as he made his way out.

"I found it." He said.

The group breathed out.

"Buen trabajo, Galen." Andrea said.

"Thanks." He replied shyly. "Let's just say I got pretty good at hiding books. I know all the best possible places."

He handed the book to Eduardo, who started flipping through it.

"Well?" Scarlet asked, her ears twitching.

"This book is really old. It's from before our bisabuelos were born." Eduardo said.

"Eddy, your family's timeline is a bit weird but I assume that was a long time ago." Doug replied.

"That's not all." Eduardo added.

"What is it hermano?" Andrea asked.

"It says that it's possible to wield magic without a wand or tamborita. It's very difficult but simple spells can be done."

His expression turned grim. "There are some pages missing. Pages with spells."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:**

 **Spanish** **translations:**

 **En que piensas? : What are you thinking about?**

 **Perdon: Sorry**

 _Scarlet's breath became shorter each time. Why was she running? She didn't do anything wrong. Whoever was chasing her wasn't alone, there were several footsteps, but she couldn't tell how many and she didn't want to risk looking back._

 _Her curly blond hair kept getting in her face, she could tell tears were streaming down on her dark cheeks. She lefts the open streets and ran into the woods behind Auradon Prep. She couldn't let them find her._

 _When she was sure she lost them, Scarlet stopped to catch her breath. Her head was pounding, and her body ached. What did she do? Why was she running? Snap out of it Scarlet!_

 _Scarlet slumped against a tree and slowly let her body slide down until she was on the ground. She placed her forehead on her knees and did her best to breathe slowly until she calmed down._

 _Suddenly she heard a branch snap, her ears twitched, and she looked up. There was someone in front of her. It was dark, so she couldn't see his face._

 _Why didn't I hear him sooner? She asked herself. The figure slowly began to walk to her. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't move._

 _The figure knelt and looked at her for a long moment._

" _Why did you do it?" It asked her._

 _Scarlet looked at him confused._

" _You were fine before but you had to go ahead and do it anyways."_

" _What are you talking about?" Scarlet asked him._

 _The figure continued. "You hurt them. You said you wouldn't, they said you wouldn't, but you did."_

 _Scarlet shook her head frantically as tears slipped down her dark face. Why was she crying? Scarlet stop it!_

 _The figure removed a loose curl from her face._

" _He's gone, because of you."_

" _No!"_

…

"Why didn't I know about this sooner?" Ben asked as he flipped through the book.

Behind him, Eduardo stood with his arms crossed. He simply nodded his head.

"Maybe a problem happened in the cataloguing," Doug suggested.

Eduardo sighed. "At least now we know how Adrienne sabotaged the chandelier."

"I could talk to Ximena and Ulises to see what spells the book had," Andrea said.

Ben nodded. "That's a good idea. We don't know were Adrienne is or what her reasoning was. We need to make sure she is found. Soon."

Andrea looked at her brother and Doug. _So much for a usual semester, well school hasn't been the same since Evie and the rest arrived._

….

"Hey Scar!"

Scarlet did her best to not flinch as a voice called out to her. She rolled her shoulders and shut her locker. Jay and Carlos were walking to her. They looked eager.

"What do you what? I mean." She sighed. "Do you need something?"

"Way to work on the politeness, Scarlet," Carlos said.

Jay punched the white haired boy's shoulder and then smiled at Scarlet.

"Come with us."

Scarlet fidgeted with her hands and her tail flicked. Her dream had shaken her up a bit and she wasn't sure if it meant something.

Despite this, she smirked. "lead the way."

….

Andrea quickly braided her hair and began to bring out a notebook and pen.

There was a knock at her door.

"Come in!"

Galen opened the door and Andrea smiled when she saw him.

"Hola, Galen! Come in, I'm just getting ready to call Ximena and Ulises."

Galen walked around and watched the princess as she stacked some books on the coffee table near the little library she and Lonnie had.

"They're your siren friends, right?" He asked her.

Andrea nodded and continued to organize some folders.

"Yep, Ximena is King Marcel's daughter and Ulises is her cousin. He's Marissa's son. Eduardo and I have known them since we were very little. They've been family friends since my parents were young."

Galen still tried to wrap his mind around the fact that Andrea was friends with sirens. Then again, she was a princess, she knew a lot of people.

Galen frowned. Rapunzel was a princess, well a queen now. How was he related to her?

"En Que piensas?" Andrea asked.

"Oh um, just reflecting on my conversation with Rapunzel."

Andrea brightened up. "How was it?"

Galen slowly smiled. "We didn't talk much but I feel comfortable knowing she was on the other end of the line. She seemed…kind." He rubbed his neck. "My mom said to not interact with her, but this is something I want."

Andrea walked up to him and smiled. "Well, then no one should stop you from having a connection to her. Rapunzel is amazing. I met her and her family once on a trip with my parents."

Galen nodded. "I'm not sure what our relationship would be though. I feel weird calling her your majesty or Mrs. Fitzherbert."

Andrea giggled. "Maybe she could be like your older sister? You were both raised by the same woman…" Andrea suggested, hoping she wasn't stepping over the line.

Instead, Galen slowly smiled and tucked some black curls under his beanie. "Maybe." He said.

….

"I can't believe this." Scarlet tried to contain a laugh. Jay, Mal, Carlos, and Evie had been put in charge of greeting Scarlet's siblings when they arrived.

They were currently in the art room, preparing for the arrival.

The group had created a banner that said _Welcome!_ It was covered in paw patterns and little crowns.

Jay tilted his head. "Is it bad?" he asked. Mal rolled her eyes but chuckled. "Those two made it, I told them it was silly."

Carlos looked at Scarlet. "You don't like it?"

Scarlet smiled. "It's not terrible, that's all I'll say."

Evie came up beside her and put an arm around Scarlet's shoulder.

"Just wait till you see the cookies M made."

Mal grinned and poked her tongue out at her best friend.

Carlos sat on the floor. "Are excited to meet your siblings, Scarlet?" He asked.

Scarlet crossed her arms. "I'm actually not sure. I'm sure Kovu and Vitani will be cautious around me. Andrea told me to not worry, that everything would turn out okay."

"Do you think they'll want to take you home with them?" Jay asked. "Aladdin and Jasmine offered me to stay with them over the holidays." He shrugged. "It's nice to know that they care, despite everything my dad did to them."

Scarlet opened her mouth, but no words came out. What would she do if Kovu wanted to take her to the pride lands? She'd have to meet her sister in law, Kiara and her parents. Wait did Kovu have kids? She hadn't asked him. What about Vitani?

She realized everyone had started to look at her, expecting an answer.

"I don't know." Was all she said.

…

Adrienne walked up to the library's doors and didn't bother to look around as she opened the door. Why would she worry? She was in disguise and had left a false trail for the idiots to follow. A break from school was coming up. Surely the twins would go back to Avalor.

 _All I must do is get close to Andrea._ She gave into the need to roll her eyes.

Adrienne walked to the front desk and pulled on a fake smile. "Hello, I was hoping to get a book recommendation."

The woman at the desk smiled. "Of course. Personal or school reasons and what are you interested in?"

"Personal. Do you have any books on Avalor? My mother lived there for a while, but I've never been there. I guess I was just curious."

"Well, there are some books about Avaloran history and culture you can check out. Has your mother never told you about it?"

Adrienne put her hands in the pockets of her gray jacket. "Let's just say she didn't have the best experience there. I'm hoping to see a more…. positive side to the story."

….

Eduardo left his class and walked towards the dorms. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. School had only started nearly three weeks ago but he was already very busy with projects, not to mention searching for Adrienne. There was a short holiday coming up. He needed a small break.

He walked upstairs and continued down the hall towards his room. _I should make sure Andrea is alright._ He thought. Eduardo knew his twin could take care of her self but there were times when she would be too distracted with something and forget about herself. All because she would be too focused on others. He knew she meant well but still.

Just as he was making his way around a corner of the hall he ran into Scarlet.

"Whoops, perdon."

"No worries."

The two stood there without saying another word.

"Can I help you with something?" Eduardo asked.

Scarlet looked at him conflicted, not sure if she should ask him the question that had been bothering her.

"Scarlet, you can tell me."

"Okay. I guess, do you think I'm a threat?"

Eduardo was left dumbstruck. What was he supposed to say? He thought Scarlet was alright, then again, she had only been there for nearly three weeks. She'd never raised her voice at anyone or given a reason to be a threat.

He found words and decided to answer.

"Is this about you being a lion and being worried about harming someone once you'll be able to shift?"

Scarlet stared at him and flicked her tail. Eduardo started to wonder if he had said the wrong thing.

"Nunez, you can't answer a question with a question." Scarlet crossed her arms.

"Do _you_ think you're a threat?" Eduardo asked her.

The lioness blew a blonde curl off her dark face, her green eyes looked neutral. They looked as if she was hiding concern as if hiding how she felt was something she was good at.

Scarlet finally spoke up and interrupted the silence.

"I had a dream."

Eduardo straightened up and looked at her, showing Scarlet he was listening, urging her to continue.

"I can't bring myself to tell Galen about it because… in the dream, I hurt him. At least that's what it seemed like. I was running away because I hurt him and…"

"And?"

"And your sister."

Eduardo blinked. "Oh."

"that's it? Oh?"

"I mean, I don't think you'd be capable of doing something like that."

"I was raised by a tyrant and a psychopath."

"What I'm saying is that _you_ are making the decisions now, right? You care about Galen and Andrea. You wouldn't hurt them. Just remember that."

Eduardo put a hand on Scarlet's shoulder and smiled at her. Scarlet merely nodded and told herself she needed to get ready. She would be meeting her brother and sister very soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Hello! Short update. "A lio" in spanish generally means 'problem'. Who's ready for descendants 3?😃✋**

"Galen, what are you doing?"

Scarlet stared at the curled hair boy as he scribbled notes and went through different pieces of paper and pictures. He was laying on the ground, his backpack next to him.

Galen looked up from his work and gave Scarlet a confused look.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked.

Scarlet rolled her eyes and walked towards her closet.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking." The lioness replied as she pulled out a cropped leather jacket and put it on.

"I'm planning on making a board. You know, the ones where pictures and people are connected with strings? I forget the name. Oh, right it's called a conspiracy board. I thought it would help us figure out the problem with Adrienne."

Scarlet threw herself on her bed and groaned.

"And here I dared to think we would have a normal life coming to Auradon."

Galen smiled. "I'm not sure normal is even a thing."

Scarlet chucked a pillow at Galen, gaining an 'oof'.

"Excuse you, those are no manners for a princess." Galen joked.

His partner didn't reply.

"You know? Since your brother is royalty via marriage? Your cousin is king? Your uncle was a king? Your father was king?"

"You mean a tyrant."

Galen said nothing as he stood up and threw himself on the bed next to Scarlet.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "I shouldn't have mentioned him."

Scarlet shook her head, wild curls moving slightly against her dark skin.

"It's all good. I'm just glad I won't have to see him or my mom ever again."

"I know the feeling."

The two partners laid in silence. It was often like that back on the isle. Ever since they came to Auradon, the former thieves had little time for each other. They both hated that.

"G?"

"Hmm?"

"Have…have you ever been afraid of me?"

"You wound me, Scarlet." She shot him a glare. "Ok, maybe back when we were kids before I met you. I had heard about the fallen Lion King's daughter. When I first heard about you, I was like, I don't feel like getting eaten so I'm gonna stay clear of her."

Scarlet lowered her eyes and her ears dropped.

"But. When you saved me that day in the market, I wasn't afraid. I figured we were the same. Kids neglected by their parents, doing what they could to survive. The more I got know you, the more I knew we were meant to be partners, friends."

Scarlet crinkled her nose. "Wow." She laughed.

"Why the question?" Galen asked her.

When she didn't respond Galen looked at her.

"You can tell me anything, Scar. You know you can."

"I guess…I had a nightmare. I was being chased by someone or a group of people. I felt awful and apparently…I hurt you. I hurt Andrea."

Galen was silent before asking.

"Did you tell anyone?"

Scarlet sat up and looked away. "I told Eduardo."

"Before you told me?"

"I guess I was afraid. It's not that I don't trust you. I was scared that you would realize what everyone already knows."

"That you're a killer thief and pawsome best friend?"

Scarlet punched his shoulder.

"Ow!"

"I thought I told you I didn't like puns."

Galen chuckled. "No, but in all seriousness. I could never be afraid of you or hate you. You're my best friend."

Scarlet let out a breath of relief. "Good to know. You're also my best friend…are you crying?"

"No!"

…

"Hermana, I think I have an idea of where Adrienne is."

Andrea looked up from her chemistry homework. Her brother was standing in front of her. His eyebrows knitted together. His curly hair was messy due to the amount of time he had run his hands through it. Not knowing where Adrienne had caused him unnecessary stress.

"What is it, Eduardo?"

"So, I was talking to Ulises earlier and a spell in the book allows a person to…how to teleport or as Belen calls it ''poof wherever you want". We figured that maybe that's why we can't find Adrienne."

Andrea looked at her brother. "That would explain a lot…but why would she want to teleport and cause a lio?"

Before her brother could answer, his phone rang.

"Hey, scarlet… that's great to hear…Really?... Sure, we're not busy."

….

"Wow, Galen I admire your dedication."

Galen smiled shyly.

"Thanks, Eduardo."

Galen's conspiracy board was finished, so Scarlet suggested they show it to the twins.

Eduardo looked at his sister. Andrea had her arms crossed and was quiet. According to the conspiracy board and just plain logic, Adrienne was headed to Avalor.


End file.
